


To Digress

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Breeding, Dehumanization, Drabble, Elves being their charming selves, I think the tags may be getting longer that this drabble, Other, Oviposition, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: ‘Such a good specimen you are.'





	To Digress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



‘Such a good specimen you are,’ murmurs one of the elven scientists, patting Geralt’s back.

Even this little gesture makes Geralt groans harder. The pheromones of the monster fucking him—he doesn’t even see it, just feels its enormous testicles in his hole—made him hypersensitive. He’s at the verge of coming from the feeling of cold air on his skin alone.

The monster slams into him again and again, its fervour rising with every move. Something hot starts to fill Geralt’s stomach.

The elf chuckles. ‘Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted? To become a parent and help endangered species?’


End file.
